


Intervals Betwixt 2: The Torment of Jackson

by Joy



Series: Intervals Betwixt [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, The Torment of Tantalus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 16:12:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13170495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy/pseuds/Joy
Summary: Daniel was willing to stay behind on Heliopolis.  Jack is pissed.





	Intervals Betwixt 2: The Torment of Jackson

**Author's Note:**

> “Betwixt” chapters have a life of their own, independent of the continuity in Intervals.

 

 

Jack stared down at the grill next to the stove.  It was a hot, stagnant day in September.  Unusual.  Which is why he was inside instead of wasting energy by grilling on the desk and having the A/C pumping while the kitchen door was propped open a few inches so he could hear the game.  It should’ve been a nice evening, but instead, it was looking like every other lousy night.

He’d invited Carter and Teal’c over for dinner, but both had declined.  Teal’c had begun teaching the Chulakian form of Tai Chi and even though he only had seven students, there was no way he’d miss a class.  Carter, meanwhile, had decided to work on some naquada thing.  The woman was an egghead, through and through.

And then, there was Daniel.  He hadn’t asked Daniel.  He’d put up a false front at the base, but the moment he got home, he went about his routine as if he and Daniel hadn’t been lovers for a few months.

Jack was mad.  He had pretended, even to himself, that he wasn’t.  But he was mad.  There’d been the moment in display room where Daniel had shaken him off, roughly, wanting to stay.  He was obsessed.  And at that moment, Jack had been so shocked that he’d let go.  But he’d lingered, hoping his presence, and the threat of his dying, would force Daniel to let it go.  And he had.

But now, Jack wished he’d said, “Fine.  You want to stay, stay.  Die in the ocean, because that’s where this building is going.”  Only right at that moment, “building” was a euphemism for their relationship.  The issue, secondarily, was also that their ‘relationship’ was supposed to be casual.  So he knew why head so damn mad.

Love.  And loyalty.  It came to him out of the blue.  Like when a song popped in your head and you hadn’t even heard it recently.  Daniel was willing to forego the team, their commitment.  All for the sake of something he barely understood.

Jack was just getting a good brood going when someone knocked.  He tongued his cheek as he got up, having a pretty good idea who it was.  Sure enough, when he opened the front door, Daniel stood there.  And he looked … odd.  He was wearing ragged jeans and a worn t-shirt with a fraying collar.

“You get lost at the dump or something?” Jack asked.

“What?” Daniel asked, then looked down at himself.  “Right.  I, uh, let the laundry go.”

“And so you just threw on the rags you kept at the bottom of the closet and came over?”

Daniel frowned.  “How’d you …”

“Damn near all single men do that.  Women put them in boxes or bags.”  He stepped aside and ushered him in.  When he closed the door, he stopped Daniel from going into the living room by grabbing his upper arm.  “Wait.”  Daniel stuffed his hands in his pockets.  Damn things had holes, for cryin’ out loud.

Distractedly, Jack’s nose caught a whiff of musty odor and made a face.  “Jesus, I can’t talk to you smelling like that.  Follow me.”  He grabbed a robe from the bathroom and practically perp-walked Daniel to the laundry room.  “Throw those clothes in the wash and put on the robe.  When you’re decent, we’ll talk.”

 

.*.*.

 

Daniel stayed in the laundry room.  “When you’re decent,” in his mind, didn’t include covering yourself up in a robe.  So he stood there in the laundry room, leaning against the machine as it agitated.  He tried not to think.  He tried not to acknowledge what he’d done, but he’d never been that sort of person.  Not really.  He tried to think of random stuff, hypocritically aware that it wasn’t why he was in Jack’s house.  He … wanted to kiss and make up.  It was stupid, but there it was.

What had he been thinking, refusing to leave that planet?  Knowing it was falling apart, that it would mean his death, that he would never go home?  For what?  The mysteries of the universe, as depicted by a set of alien races?  Ernest had been right.  Exactly what does all that knowledge mean when you can’t share it with anyone?  Daniel had his answer.  It was one he’d been ignoring.

He didn’t care if it couldn’t be shared.  He just wanted the chance to study it, to unlock the puzzle.  To know.

The machine kicked into spin and rinse mode, round 1.  He’d thrown everything in there, including his briefs, and now he felt a bit exposed, especially with the robe.  But there was no way in hell he was going into the living room looking like this.  With only a robe between them.  It seemed indecent to him to have a discussion that way.

Okay.  Have a _fight_.

It was going to be one.  Jack was mad.  He’d seen it in his eyes.

_But why?_

There it was.  The poignant question.

Why.

One that had no answer that would make sense, if you judged Jack by his actions to date.  Rather, his actions toward him, to date.  No sentiment.  No love.  No warmth.  No interest.  Aside from sex.  Jack had wanted it.  _He_ had wanted it.  He’d given up his known chance to free Shau’re.  For Teal’c.  Because … you did that for people, regardless of what your own personal feelings were.

Yes, okay.  He did it because his interests had changed.  Shau’re wasn’t the only one he cared about.  He’d … fallen in love?  Was it love, if what you had in common was a keen interest in having sex?  No.  And he just didn’t think he was worth …

It had been two weeks since they’d been together.  Just a little thing, a few orgasms.  Heat suffused his face, burning his cheeks.  He turned around leaned against the machine, resting his head on his crossed arms.  The shaking stopped, and the rinse cycle began again.

What the hell was he doing here?

As soon as his clothes dried, he’d apologize and leave.  There was really only one way out of this emotional land mine he’d laid.  Leave.  Tell Jack he was sorry, for everything, all the screw-ups, and he’d distance himself.  He’d been a member of many teams.  They weren’t military, no, but there had been an interdependency.  A reliance on the others to do their bit.  Daniel had walked away from that by refusing to leave the planet.  Jack, ever the consummate professional, had taken offense, and rightly so.  If you can’t depend on a member of your team to do their job, their duty, and to back their play, then either you were going to be in the dog house for a while or … you left.

So now … resign, offer to resign, or wait to be fired.

The choices sucked, but then he’d dug this hole and a measure of his subconscious knew the penalty for the crime of abandoning your team and the guy you lov—

… ?

Loved?

The word had just automatically rolled off the mental tongue, which meant … this was going to be harder than he thought.  But tough shit, Jackson.  You made your bed.  You lie in it.  Turning around, but still leaning against the machine, he eventually slid down to the floor.  It was concrete, so damn, it was cold, but he figured it was deserving.  He propped his arms over bent knees and closed his eyes, waiting on the machine to finish.

 

.*.

 

Daniel threw a dryer sheet in, shut the door, and set the timer for forty-five minutes.  The machine started up and it had a gentle humming sound compared to the washer.  Turning around, his butt still cold, he slid to the floor again, rested his arms over his knees again, and again, closed his eyes.  This time, he dropped his chin to his chest.

Maybe ten minutes later, Jack’s voice slightly startled him out of the lovely stupor he’d lulled himself into.

“Are you coming out to talk or are you staying in here?”

“I’m staying in here,” Daniel said, refusing to lift his head or open his eyes.  “I shouldn’t have come.  I’m sorry.  I’ll be out of your hair soon.”

When Jack didn’t respond, Daniel assumed he’d left and he relaxed his neck, letting go of the tension that was caused by Jack’s presence.  But you know what they say about assumptions.

“Get up,” Jack said.

Daniel frowned and looked up.  Jack stood in front of him, his hand held out.  Eyeing him distrustfully, Daniel ignored the offer of his hand and got to his feet.  Leaning against the dryer, he crossed his arms.

“What?”

Jack narrowed his eyes.  “What’s with that look?”

“What look?”

“The ‘I don’t trust you’ look.”

“Well …” Daniel shrugged.  “It’s not that I don’t trust you.  It’s more along the lines that I annihilated any trust you _might_ have had in me.  I’ll put in my resignation when we get back to work.”

Jack’s expression turned fully angry.  “Fine.”  He turned around and walked out.

 

.*.

 

Daniel slammed the door to his apartment and threw his keys on the kitchen table as he went to make coffee.  A stale, slightly burning sensation coated the back of his throat.  His heart was breaking.  And he’d done it to himself.  Jack had, _maybe_ , been on the verge of talking this out, but thanks to his own capability of torpedoing relationships, that was now no longer on the table.

Did he enjoy wallowing in sorrow?  How was he going to try and save Shau’re if Hammond didn’t place him on another team?  Was he going to leave it up to other teams to, if they ran across her, do the right thing?  Better question, and answer, was did he have a say in the matter?  No.

He opened the fridge, stared, closed it.  Opened the cupboard, stared, closed it.  He grabbed the delivery menu for the Chinese restaurant and ordered.  They’d arrive in forty-five minutes.

What was with the number forty-five today?

With a fresh cup of coffee, he sat down in the living room and clicked on the TV.  He wasn’t really a TV person, but he loved the Discovery and History channels.  However, they were starting to dive into reality TV and he could see them going down the toilet soon.  He hoped that another science channel would pop up to break up the stupidity.

This evening was a replay of the Black Death and the Dark Ages.  Apropos, for some maudlin reason.  Soon enough, dinner arrived and he settled down with his own personal set of bamboo chopsticks and indulged in the expensive food.  Expensive for him, anyway.  He rarely ordered delivery or take-out.

 

.*.

 

A knock at the door startled him awake.  On TV, the Dark Ages had moved on to Mythbusters.  Damn.  He’d missed nearly the entire episode.  It was extremely entertaining.  He turned down the volume and headed for the door, but before he got there, it opened and Jack came in.

Daniel froze.  “Sure, c’mon in.  Make yourself at home.”  His words were as dry as he could make them.

Jack closed the door behind him and locked it.

Huh.  “This is interesting.  I thought I lived here.  Maybe I’m having a nightmare.  I think I’ll just go back to sleep.”  He started to do just that but Jack grabbed his arm, preventing him from going through with that admittedly limited plan.

Daniel raised his arm, stared at Jack’s hand, then at Jack himself.  “You wanna let go, Jack?”

“No,” Jack said, and pulled him forward, then pushed him against the wall by the door.  “Where do you get off telling me you’re quitting?”

“By the fact that it’s a decision I made.  Hello?  Earth to Jack.  I don’t answer to you anymore.  So feel free to walk right out of my life.”

Inner alarm bells told Daniel to shut up.  That he was ruining any chance at reconciliation, at a chance to explain himself and ask forgiveness.  The last word forced him to ignore the alarm.  Like hell was he going to ask that.

“What the fuck is the matter with you?” Jack asked, clearly puzzled.

“I would have thought that was obvious.”

“You wanna clue me in?  I don’t have the foggiest idea what’s in that head of yours.”

Daniel jerked his arm away.  “Oh please.  Like you give a flying shit.”  He backed up to put distance between them.  The inner alarm bells were screaming now.

_Shut up!  Why did you say that?  Shut up!  Shut up!  Shut up!_

Before he got to the sofa to sit down, Jack grabbed him again and this time, surprising himself, Daniel jerked away by shoving Jack, hard.

“You don’t have a right to put your hands on me.  I quit.  Go find someone else you’ll tolerate b—”

Jack grabbed one arm, then the other, then tripped a leg, and Daniel was on the carpet, his back smarting from the sudden drop.

“Get off of me!”

“Why are you pushing me away?  What the hell has gotten into you?  Is someone blackmailing you?  Threatening you?”

Daniel froze.  Again.  “What?  Why would you think that?”

“Because it’s the only solution I can come up with for your bizarre behavior.  Now, out with it!  Because I’m not letting you up until you come clean.”

Daniel stared into Jack’s emotionally dark eyes as he tried to get him to let go of his wrists.  It was impossible.  The man had vice-grips for hands.  “Fine.  You want me to say it.  To humiliate myself even further.  Okay, Jack, here it is.  I betrayed you.  I betrayed the team.  I was irrationally willing to leave you behind for the sake of pure research.  I didn’t think of how that would impact the team.  I didn’t think about how that would impact you and me.  I didn’t think about how that would impact Hammond.  I let you down by being willing to abandon you.  What kind of person does that?  I’ll tell you.  The kind you can’t trust.  And if you can’t trust me, then I don’t deserve to be on your team.  Or anyone else’s, for that matter.”

Jack let him go and sat back, staring at him like Daniel had three heads.  He then got up, and following that, he yanked Daniel to his feet.  “Are you aware that you lean just little bit toward having a martyr complex?”

“I … what?”  Daniel had been about to object for different reasons.  This one took him by surprise.

“I was mad.  Was.  I can’t fault you for your curiosity and your obsessive-compulsiveness.”

“OCD?”

“Yeah.  You fixate on something and you’re like a dog with a bone.  It’s textbook OCD.  Doesn’t mean it’s bad, but it can be.  And in this case, you were irrational and therefore not thinking straight.  I figured you were tired, on edge, depressed about what happened with Thor’s Hammer.”

“We settled that,” Daniel said, frowning in confusion.  “And okay, I see your point about OCD, but I’m still … I’m a liability you can’t afford.”

“So, that’s all up to you?  You don’t think your judgment on that is just a bit skewed?”

Daniel’s brows knotted up in further confusion.  “No.  I fucked up.  I pay for it.  Where is the issue here?”

Jack’s puzzled expression now matched Daniel’s.  “You’re not fired.  Never entered my mind.  But maybe you need to talk to Fraiser because you’re in some sort of self-martyring phase.”

“What are you … Jack, I was willing to leave you behind.  To risk my life for something that I couldn’t figure out in the time allotted.  Exactly how am I not a liability to the team?”

“Because I say so.”

Daniel shook his head.  “I don’t get it.”

“No, apparently not.”  Jack folded his arms.  “I was mad.  I’m still upset.  But we can get past it.  You’re not a liability.  Even if I want to smack you sometimes.”

“See?” Daniel said, pointing his hand at him.  “See?  Why put up with that?”

“The gains outweigh the risks.”

Daniel sighed loudly and threw up his hands.  He skirted Jack by walking backward and moving around the coffee table in order to sit on the sofa.  “I … I’m sorry.”  He looked at his folded hands, didn’t like not having anything in them, and needed something to fiddle with.  Some other time, he’d examine why that was.  He leaned forward and grabbed the container with the chow mein and picked up the chopsticks inside.  He wasn’t hungry, so he just played with the contents.

“Accepted,” Jack finally said.  “Can we move on?”

“No.  You’re mad.  Why?”

Jack chewed at his lip and Daniel pointed at him.  “You see?  It’s one thing to get me to talk, to even see what you’re trying to get through my thick skull, it’s quite another for you to do it.  If you can’t even say what’s bothering you, how can you even begin to forgive me?  It just doesn’t work that way, Jack.”

“Maybe,” Jack said, sitting down, staring at him.

Daniel rolled his eyes.  “God.  I rest m—”

“You … hurt … me.”  It was as if he’d pulled the words out like wisdom teeth.

Shocked, Daniel dropped his chopsticks in the carton, staring at him.  He didn’t dare say a word.

Jack cleared his throat.  “It hurt, seeing you standing there, wanting to stay.  I thought you cared about … I thought we cared about each other.  And yet, you were willing to stay there.  For _nothing_.”  Jack got up, hands in his pockets.  He walked over to the window that overlooked the covered parking.  “I don’t give a shit if you were being irrational.  You were willing to do it.”

Jack’s back telegraphed tension.  Ever since meeting this man, Daniel had come to understand that the set of his shoulders, the way he stood, was Jack-speak for “Momentous Event!  Take Notice!  Jack O’Neill is Sharing His Feelings!”

It wasn’t true, of course.  Jack shared his feelings all the time.  It was just that he didn’t like sharing the ones that made him uncomfortable.  Things like his feelings for Charlie.  His feelings for his ex-wife.  His feelings for him, Doctor Daniel Jackson.

Daniel berated himself.  _Couldn’t you, just once, accept that someone has a hard time loving you?_

Well.  No.  He never considered himself worthy.  All his life, it had been flattering to get attention, especially the romantic kind.  But when it got serious, he sub-consciously ended it by making the other person feel neglected or offended or … left behind.

Daniel closed his eyes.  The only person who hadn’t let him get away with that nonsense was Shau’re.  And Jack.  “I get it.  Now.”  He got up and crossed the living room.  He laid his hand on Jack’s shoulder.  “I get it.  I’m … I never intended.”  He sighed and dropped his hand, putting it back in his pocket.  “If you want … no.  Never mind.  Forget that.  What do you want to do?”

Jack turned slightly, enough to see out of his peripheral vision.  He slid his hand around Daniel’s waist, pulling him in a little before turning completely to face him.  With his free hand, he cupped the side of Daniel’s face and his ear.  “Come to an agreement.”

“Okay.  Tell me.”

“We stop fucking around.  You need to stop thinking of yourself as some victim in a shootout.”  Daniel opened his mouth to object but Jack put his index finger over his lips.  “And I’ll try to talk more.”  He stepped back and waited.

Daniel looked at him oddly.  “Yes.  Agreed.  I thought I made that clear.”

“You didn’t,” Jack said.

“Okay, well, I’m saying it now.  I agree.  I’ll try not to think of myself as … unworthy.  You try sharing more.  Want to seal it with a handshake?  A kiss?  A slap upside the head?”

Jack snorted and took him in his arms.  “I was thinking of a kiss and … more elaborate contact.  But …”

“But?”  That word was always an omen, wasn’t it?

“But stop doing that unworthy crap.  You matter to me.”  He paused.  “And I’m planning on showing you.”

Daniel swallowed.  “Are you serious?  We just had a … torturous conversation.  Realizations.  You can get—”

“Daniel,” Jack said, exasperated.  “I can get hard just looking at your ass.  It doesn’t matter what mood I’m in.”  He put an exclamation on his point by cupping Daniel’s crotch and squeezing slightly.

Daniel’s mouth dropped open.  He distantly heard someone say something about collecting flies and he snapped it shut.  “Oh.”  His body took charge at that point when he thrust his hips into Jack’s tantalizing hand.  And then everything changed when Jack’s fingers moved upward and unbuttoned his pants, then went for the zipper.

Daniel swallowed and did nothing more than lean in a bit and brush his nose against Jack’s, his mouth against Jack’s.  He kept his grip on Jack’s upper arms, and his gaze locked onto those smoldering brown eyes.

Then Jack slipped his hand under his jeans but over his briefs and palmed his cock.

Okay, this was going somewhere inter—

Fingers played and Daniel inhaled a slow, shaky breath.  When he opened wider to speak, Jack shook his head and inched his hand lower to tease his balls as he continued to rub with his palm.  Daniel’s cock swelled a bit.

Jack’s eyes darkened.  “Like that, huh?” he whispered.

Daniel nodded.

Sliding his palm upward, he slipped his fingers under the waistband.  When his three main fingers touched the head and upper shaft of Daniel’s cock, he was rewarded with a small gasp.

“Yeah, you like it.  I’ll just bet you’ve never had someone play,” Jack said.

Daniel knew this was a seduction and he had no intention to put a stop to it.  Jack continued to use his palm, rubbing over the head, spreading the beginning of pre-come.  Daniel shuddered.  He was fully hard now.  “God, you feel good.  Warm, stiff.  I could do this forever.”

Daniel closed his mouth and breathed audibly through his nose and his eyes started to close just a tiny bit.  Jack continued, using his words and his hand to drive him toward an orgasm.  Until Jack pulled his hand away and undid his own pants, then placed Daniel’s hand over his own erection.

“I want to slide this inside you.”  He encouraged Daniel’s fingers and palm and soon Daniel was following his purposeful directions.  “I want to feel that tight heat,” he continued to say, making his voice husky and dark.  “Watch you lose control.  Listen to you gasp and moan.”  Returning his hand to Daniel’s crotch, he pulled his cock out of his briefs and stroked him.  Daniel gasped and a high-pitched moan, barely released, escaped his throat.

He couldn’t help it and stroked Jack’s warm, stiff flesh, imagining having it inside him.  His cock jumped in Jack’s hand in response.

“What are you thinking?” Jack asked.

Daniel started to speak but Jack kissed him, probing between his lips with his tongue until Daniel opened and met his demands.  Jack tucked him gently back into his jeans, then broke the kiss and took his hand.  He still refused to look away and walked backward as he led Daniel to the bedroom.

This was a first.  They had always been at Jack’s.  And now … Jack was removing his shirt.  Then his jeans.  Daniel did the same.  By the time they entered the bedroom, they were naked and most obviously interested in doing more than jerking each other off.  But Daniel didn’t make any moves.  He was still willing to let Jack direct the show.

At the foot of the bed, he pushed Daniel onto his back, then crawled over him, making him crawl backward until his head hit the pillow.

“Now, where was I?” Jack asked rhetorically, keeping his gaze locked on Daniel’s.  It was so intense a focus that Daniel didn’t dare look elsewhere.  Not that he wanted to.  Jack shifted to the side and lay beside him, then placed his palm over Daniel’s cock and went back to simple rubbing.  When Daniel started to turn in order to return the favor, Jack shook his head a little.  “No.  You need to understand something.  You’re worth this.  Just lie there, look at me, and accept.”

As Jack’s fingers wrapped around his cock and slowly stroked him, Daniel’s fingers flexed and closed, then opened into claws.  He was desperate to touch, but again, he wasn’t about to interrupt what Jack had planned.  As frustrated as he was getting, he wouldn’t dare change a thing.

Jack smiled at the few sharp inhalations he elicited.  “Feels good, doing this to you.  Watching the blue of your eyes disappear because of the lust I’m causing.  I’d like to taste you.  Suck you.”  He pulled slowly, firmly, smiling again when another gasp came.  “But I have no intention of breaking this eye contact.  Is your lube under your pillow?”  Daniel nodded, and his eyes half-closed when Jack’s thumb rubbed the pre-come in circles over the slit.  “Damn,” Jack murmured, then inched closer and whispered, “I’ll just bet that would taste amazing.  But I have other plans.  Lube, please.”

Daniel swallowed as he searched under the pillow on his left and pulled it out and flipped the top open with practiced ease.  Jack smiled as he took the tube.  “Looks like someone has been waiting for this to happen.”

Daniel nodded, unaware he’d done it.  His attention was focused on two things.  Jack’s eyes and his wonderful torture-causing hand.  The attention on his hand ceased when Jack got to his knees.  Maneuvering between his legs, he sat back on his calves and squeezed a bit of lube on his fingertips, then slid them over the space between Daniel’s balls and anus and massaged firmly.

Daniel sucked in a breath and grabbed hold of the pillow under his head with both hands.

“Oh yeah,” Jack half-whispered.  “You love that, don’t you?  But it’s not quite as good as what I’m about to do.”

Daniel’s eyes widened, then narrowed with pleasure as those fingertips rubbed his puckered muscle.  He spread his legs, knees raised.

“Yes,” Jack said, and after another squeeze of lube, he pushed his middle finger past the tight, contracting opening.  Daniel let out a sharp, “Ah,” making Jack’s smile fade, but not from his eyes.  He turned very serious.  “Yes,” he said, and twisted his finger and probed, sliding in and out.  “Nice.  Now …”  He pushed further, intent on only one thing, and when he found it, Daniel cried out and gripped his pillow tighter.  Panting, he moaned on each exhalation while Jack massaged his nub.

“Want me to fuck you?” Jack asked, moving his finger slowly.  Daniel nodded, breathing harshly through his nose.  “Hard?  Fast?”  Daniel shook his head, and Jack’s smile grew wicked.  “Slow?  Deep?”  Daniel gave assent.  “You mean, you want me to stop doing this?” he asked as he slid two fingers in.  Again, Daniel cried out and his hips began to thrust a bit.  “Oh yeah, I think so.”  But Jack stopped flirting with the nub and just fucked Daniel’s hole with two fingers, then three.

More lube on his fingers meant more than just stimulating Daniel’s hole.  Jack pulled his fingers away and after slicking them liberally, he rose to his knees and stroked himself while his free hand caressed his balls.  “Don’t you dare look at what I’m doing.  Keep your eyes on mine.”  Jack continued for another excruciating minute, then grabbed the back of Daniel’s knees with wet fingers and pushed them toward his chest.  Daniel could tell, without looking directly, that Jack’s cock was straining outrageously because it was almost dark red now.  Then Jack lined up, swishing his hips just a bit to tease, and pushed.

Daniel wanted desperately to cry out, “Yes,” over and over as Jack entered him, half inch by half inch.  When he was only halfway in, he pulled out.  Completely.  He went back in, ever so slowly, and pulled back, almost pulling out, before pushing deeper.  Pull back.  Push in.  Again and again until he was balls deep.  He leaned into him, over him, and gyrated his hips, rubbing his abdomen against Daniel’s balls.

“Grab your cock,” Jack said, leaning back a bit to thrust.  In, hard.  Stop.  Daniel’s gasp was unavoidable.  He did it again and Daniel was almost at his wits end.  He thrust against Jack, trying to get him to thrust back in earnest.

“Please?” Jack teased.  “Is that what you’re trying to say?”  Daniel could only let out an exasperated moan through his nose.  “But this has to last forever,” Jack fake protested.  “I have to make you understand.”

“Fuck me.”  Daniel mouthed the words without sound.  “Please.  Fuck me.”

Jack gave him a satisfied smile and leaned over him, between his knees, and lay down to kiss him while he moved his hips.  He thrust his tongue in Daniel’s mouth the same way his cock went inside his ass.  Deeply.  Daniel moaned his pleasure, spreading his knees further while raising them as high as he could.  The hits against his anus by Jack’s groin and balls was outrageously wonderful and soon, the slapping began.

But never once did Jack increase his pace.  He refused to bring them close to completion.  Daniel could see it in his eyes.  It was such a huge turn-on.  He had to stop stroking his own cock because he would come too soon.  He was planning on lasting as long as Jack.

But Jack had other ideas.

“You want to hold back, don’t you?” he asked him.  Daniel nodded.

“Ah, Daniel.  I can’t have that.”  He pushed Daniel’s knees together and lay fully over him.  His hips continued to move and suddenly his prostate was on a direct stroke line.

The pleasure was so intense that Daniel lost his part in things and cried out, “Oh fuck, Jack!”

“Oh yeah,” Jack said, and relished it when Daniel came.  “There you are.  That’s one.”  He kept moving, refusing to give Daniel time to recover.

“Oh goddamn!” Daniel said two minutes later when he came again.  “Jack, please.”

“Oh no.  You are worth every bit of this.”  His hips swung in a perfect rhythm and there was only a bit of burn in his back muscles as he kept going.

“Jack,” Daniel gasped, eyes widening.  “No.”  He knew the word was betrayed by his body but he had to say it anyway.  Suddenly he came again and he couldn’t help but squeeze his eyes shut.  However, when that happened, Jack pushed his knees apart and moved fast and hard.  “Look at me!”

Daniel did and he could see the desperate desire climbing behind Jack’s eyes.  “Yes, Jack.  Fuck me.  Come for me.”  He paused, then said, “I love you.”

Jack’s face burned with the onrush of his orgasm and his eyes watered as he kept thrusting, then stopped and jerked as his climax ripped through him.  “Iloveyou,” he said, running the words together, then his eyes closed and he moaned throughout the laborious pleasure of finally coming.  Daniel could only stare and admire before eventually pulling him down for a long, loving kiss.

 

.*.

 

Later, in the living room, Daniel shared the remaining dinner order with Jack.  They lay naked, sprawled on the couch, with legs touching.  They hadn’t been able to keep their distance.

“What …” Daniel began, then closed his mouth.

“What … what?” Jack asked.

“Will you let me fuck you?”  He was getting hard just thinking it.

Jack turned slightly, examining his eyes.  “I’ve never … you really want to?”

“Oh yeah.  Don’t you really want me to?” Daniel asked.  “I could do the same thing you did to me earlier, only I wouldn’t stop with three orgasms.”

Jack sighed.  “Lovely.  But I’m no spring chicken here.  It’ll take a while to rebound.”

“Wanna bet?” Daniel asked.

Jack leaned back and stared at him.  “Seriously?”

“Yeah,” Daniel said.  “Seriously.  Five hundred says I have you begging.  One hundred per orgasm.”

Jack swallowed.  “On one condition.”

Daniel eyed him.  “Yes?”

“You promise me that you’re not going to pull another Heliopolis on me, ever again.”

Daniel leaned over and kissed him softly.  “I promise.”

“Then … the next time we’re home …”  Jack swallowed and nodded again.  Daniel grinned at him and felt a bit triumphant.  The thought made him giggle.  “What?” Jack asked.

“Nothing.  I’m just …”  It dawned on him that what he’d been about to say was true.  For the first time in a long time.  “Happy.”

“Whoa, whoa.  I gotta write this in my diary.”

“Jack,” Daniel said, with a sigh.  “Don’t be an ass.  Don’t be one of those guys.”

Jack knew what he meant.  Sarcasm as a response to something serious.  “I’m sorry.  I was merely feeling playful.  And …”  He paused, making sure Daniel looked him in the eye.  “Happy.”


End file.
